Arrow untold stories (smut)
by Dirtybatz
Summary: unseen Arrow moments (SMUT!) Ch 1: Oliver Helena. Ch 2: Roy Felicity. Ch 3 Laurel and Ted.
1. Chapter 1

_**authors note: this is purely smut, don't whine and bitch about no actual story, these are the 'untold arrow stories.' if I make more chapters they will be smut to. Let me know if you want more. **_

"We're the same you and the same you and I." Helena said looking up at Oliver with sad eyes.

"No we're not." He responded sternly and quickly. He wasn't sure why exactly he came here, but he just had to.

"You feel the same as I do I know it! Don't lie to me Oliver..." The brunette frowned biting down on her lip.

That's when Oliver couldn't take it, he knew what he was here for, dammit he loved Helena! Reaching in Oliver wrapped his arms around her passionately kissing her.

Taken in by the action Helena kissed back just as passionately. She moved a hand up to his cheek during the moment deepening the kiss.

Moving his hand down Helena's back Oliver grabbed a hold of her robe pulling it off. She was amazing. Her figure was slim, yet she still had these perfect sized boobs with penny sized nipples that were just right. Her toned belly looked amazing, and he couldn't even begin to describe how perfect her tight pussy looked to him.

Helena wasn't going to be the only one unclothed here, and she was just as eager to "unwrap" Oliver as he was her. Grabbing his shirt by the sides Helena pulled it over his head laying a hand on his abs and sliding the same hand down into his jeans pushing them down.

"You don't waste any time." Oliver smirked laying a hand on her ass gripping it.

"I could say the same to you." Helena said returning his smirked reaching her hand into his under wear sliding them down. As she pulled his under wear down she herself was getting down on her knees to see the vigilantes cock.

Having Helena come so close to his member was enough to get a little bit of a 'standing ovation' from Oliver. His member stood to a semi hard 7 inch piece of beauty. He had shaven above his cock, but not to much there was just enough hair there to see, and his tip was circumcised, it was the cleanest cut the brunette had seen.

"Mm." Helena bit her lip putting her hand around Oliver's cock jerking it up and down "what a big dick you have for me." Apparently she wasn't going to tease him for to long because after that she had taken just his tip into her mouth. She liked to tease. She sucked contently on his cocks head for at least a minute, licking every centimetre of the thing.

"Oh god Helena, just like that." Oliver moaned putting a hand in her hair moving her head back and fourth forcing more of his cock into her mouth taking all the dominance.

Helena took Oliver's cock like she had some experience under her belt. Every time he shoved his now fully erect 9 inch cock down her throat she gagged just a little "Gah! Gah! Gah!" But she was completely fine with it because she wanted to please him, she wanted him to cum all over her, and she wanted him to please her.

Oliver had never actually experienced anything like this, most girls only fit about half his cock in their mouths, some maybe 6 or even 8 inches at the very most, but Helena was the first to get every last inch of his favourite arrow. "Mm I wanna fuck you." Oliver said sliding his cock out of her mouth.

Helena happily stood up, but she was done letting him control the circus. "Get down." She grinned pushing him onto the bed. "Your body looks perfect there." She smirked eyeing him. His muscles shined under the light with beads of sweat over his body, not to mention the way his beautiful cock was pointing straight up.

"Uhh god." Oliver watched excited for whatever she was going to do from here.

Walking over to the bed Helena kissed Oliver's ankle, then a little further up his leg, then around his knee as she climbed onto the bed on her knees, then it was half way between his thigh and knee, and next thing he knew she was sucking on his balls making them tense up and tingle. "Mmmm." She tried to say with his tasty balls in her mouth.

"I could suck those all day" she grinned looking up and him rubbing his chest moving so that her pussy hovered just above the tip of his cock.

The way Helena moved and teased was amazing, he wanted to push up into her but he knew she would surely punish him for it so he laid there awaiting for her next moving. It was so hard to not push his hips up and fuck her, he could feel the heat from her genetalia just above his long hard dick.

"I wanna feel your hard cock inside me just as bad as you wanna fuck me Oliver." Helena smirked lowering her pussy onto his cock to which they both tilted their heads back slightly moaning the others name. "Mmfff, Oliver!" She purred moving back up and down on him "your so big!"

"I know baby!" Oliver smirked moving his hips up to meet Helena half way in every thrust. "Oh fuck!" He panted going up and down. Each time he went into her tight wet pussy he felt a shiver of excitement run through his body and within fifteen or twenty minutes his thrusts were faster and more frequent as he began to moan louder "I'm gonna cum!"

"Go-good!" Helena shouted moving down onto his cock "I want you to cum inside of me Oliver!" She commanded him knowing that his load was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge.

Oliver was happy to hear Helena tell him to fill her with his cum because nothing felt better then that. In a few final very hard and deep thrusts he came. His load was a big one and it filled Helena up drilling out along his cock.

"Uhh god!" Helena screamed joining his orgasm.

"Mm I almost don't wanna pull out, it's so hot having you all filled up with my cum." He grinned feeling the sides of her body with his hands.

Helena reached her hand down to where their cum was dripping out of her and she swiped some up on her finger licking it up "tasty." She smirked.

And that right there was enough to make Oliver ready for round two..


	2. Felicity gets naughty on Roy

_**authors note: so this chapter you get some naughty Felicity and a lucky Roy ;) **_

Roy had just got back from a mission, the arrow cave was empty, and he was swamped. Taking off his suit he was left in his boxers with the imprint of his dick slung across to the side.

He was covered in dirt and blood and decided to go shower off in the shower room Oliver had installed into the Arrow Cave (along with some other improvements.) sliding off his shorts he let his semi hard five inch got loose and he felt the air immediately, which relieved him.

Turning the shower on medium Roy took some shampoo and ran it through his hair scrubbing and scrunching away until it was all clean and all the shampoo was rinsed away. Next he put some axe body wash in his hand and began rubbing all over his muscular chest and back, until he got down to his thighs. Once his hands were there he moved to his cock rubbing it slowly. His mind was filled with thoughts of him fucking gorgeous heroines like Sara and dangerous villains like Cupid, but the most vivid fantasy was him spreading Felicity's legs open and fucking her against her computer desk.

Turning the shower off he decided he'd rather do this in Felicity's computer chair, so he grabbed a towel and walked out into the open part of the hide out still stroking himself.

Sitting into his favourite blondes chair Roy dropped his towel on the floor and looked down at his fully hardened 7 inch cock. After trying, like always just for fun, to bend down and suck it Roy couldn't so he spit on his hand and started rubbing himself at the bottom of his cock by his balls. "Uhh god." He moaned moving his hand up and down along his full length.

"Uhh take that you dirty slut." He tilted his head to the side rubbing himself aggressively "uhh fuck you dirty whore you love my thick cock don't you." He grinned imagining fucking Felicity against the desk. "Uhh I bet your tight, and I just know every time you see us all shirtless you get fucking soaked right through your slutty panties.

"Oh my god!" Felicity said running down the stairs, she didn't even close her eyes she zipped straight to the computer. "Are you watching porn on th-why is there a picture of me on the computer!?" She glared at Roy. She was clearly focused, she didn't even glance at his cock that he never bothered covering up, in fact he was still rubbing himself.

"That's your question?" Roy looked up at her moving his hand up and down his cock still moaning between words.

Felicity bit her lip ripping her pony tail out "if you wanted it you just had to ask." She smirked down at him throwing her glasses on the desk. She was sick of seeing all these hot guys here and not doing anything about it.

Roy looked up at her with wide eyes "holy shit you are a dirty whore." He grinned.

"Don't fucking call me a whore Roy!" Felicity yelled spitting on him. "Your the fucking whore." She smirked lifting her skirt up showing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Umm am I dreaming?" Roy looked at her in disbelief reaching his hand out rubbing her pussy with his thumb.

"Mm." She moaned grabbing his cock "hmm you have to be at least 8 inches, impressive." Se was acting confident, she was going to be in control.

"Im-aww-umm-7." He corrected her nervously, trying to play his cards right.

"Well let's hope you use it well big boy." She grinned sliding her skirt down and throwing her shirt and bra off, but she kept the black shiny high heal shoes on, just how Roy liked it. "You ready to get ridden like a horse you naughty piece of dirt?" She said spitting on his muscular chest.

"Oh ya..." He bit his lip looking at her "I've been... Really, fucking bad." He shook his head looking at her naked body. "Really bad.." He repeated.

"Good." She smirked and lowered her pussy onto his cock "mmmm so big." She smirked tilting her head back moaning.

"Oh fuck your tight." Roy moaned "when's the last time you got fucked?" Roy looked up at her feeling along her body as she rode his cock.

"I'm doing the talking here you dirty piece of shit." Felicity said bouncing up and down along his dick pushing her own boobs together. She then moved her hands down on his chest pinching his nipples welling bucking her hips up and down on his cock "umf-umf-umf-umf." She moaned each time she put her pussy down on him. "Oh your getting so deep inside of me Roy!"

"Damn right I am you naughty bitch." Roy liked that Felicity was taking control, it was hot, but he wanted some dominance. Pushing his hips up to meet Felicity with every movement she made he moaned. "Mm fuck your naughty." He put his hand up grabbing one of her boobs squeezing it.

"Mm you like feeling my tits Roy?" Felicity said looking

Down at him spitting on his chest more letting it all run down along his abs and into his pubic hair.

"Ya-ya I do." He grinned before his eyes widened "oh shit I'm gonna cum Felicity! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed cumming into her pussy.

Felicity grinned rocking her hips forward and backward as his cum dripped out of her pussy. "Mmm." She bit her lip getting off his cock. "Were gonna be secret little fuck buddies now Roy." She grabbed his chin and kissed him biting his lip as she pulled away "I'm gonna fuck you every where." Felicity smirked throwing him her panties "here's your trophy by the way."


	3. Laurel gets fucked

**Authors** **note: This chapter is Laurel and Ted.. God JR is hot... Anyway I'm thinking of a cave orgy or maybe just a three way, Nyssa and Sara, id like to get Thea fucked by some one maybe Roy, Isabel and Slade, Ray Palmer and some one maybe Felicity, and Barry and Felicity, and Oliver and either Barry or Diggle. **

Standing in the gym Ted sighed, he had finally put his life together and now it was all falling apart again. He met a pretty girl, he had steady clients, and he was doing good. What would happen if his steady clients realized he was a suspect in murder, AGAIN! And what if that pretty girl decided she didn't wanna stick around?

Walking into the gym Laurel called out for Ted "Ted!?" She yelled seeing if he was there. Laurel was hoping to get some boxing lessons in, and it didn't hurt that she enjoyed her time with Ted.

"Ya I'm here Laurel." He said walking out into the open part of the gym wearing his shorts and sneakers. It looked like he was just out of the shower, his hair was all wet and his abs still had a lot of water making them shine.

"Oh sorry." Laurel paused looking at his muscle "I didn't know you were busy." She looked off to the side after finishing her sentence.

"Nah, I'm just showered is all." Ted said smiling. "I've always got time for you." He added cheerfully, well as cheerful as he got.

"I was dropping by to see if you wanted to go for a few swings in the ring, but now I see your just all cleaned up." Laurel slowly let herself look back at Ted. She didn't look at his abs, and kept eye contact. God was it hard.

"You know Laurel." Ted said approaching her "there are other things we can practice." He laid his hand over hers guiding it along his chest. He knew he shouldn't be risking this, but Laurel was so attractive, and he couldn't help but fantasize about her. Plus it was obvious she had checked him out, on more then one occasion.

Laurel blushed faintly, but she wanted to stay smug. "Oh really now?" She asked smirking up at him. If she was right about what she thought was happening, she was ecstatic!

"Ya." Ted nodded biting his lower lip moving his hand along the side of her body until it rested at her hips. "Like this." He leaned in slowly pressing his lips against hers passionately kissing her.

Laurel was a little surprised but she gladly kissed Ted back reaching around to his back she glided her hands to his ass squeezing his firm but, after she let go she slid his boxers and shorts down.

Ted smirked at this action as his partially hard 8 inch cock poked out, it wasn't to the point of standing up but Laurel liked it. He had just enough pubic hair for her to run her fingers through and tickle him with. He had to hold back a laugh well he pulled off her sports bra that she wore here under the impression that they were going to be boxing.

Laurel blushed faintly as her boobs bounced out, they were never quite as big as Sara's but boys still liked them an awful lot.

"Mmmm Laurel your perfect." Ted smiled squeezing her left boob looking at the top half of her naked body.

Hearing Ted compliment her chest Laurels blush darkened and she put her hands over her tight blue shorts pulling them off, leaving her in just her pink and white panties that were soaked to the point of her womanhood being visible.

Smiling at the sight Ted reached his hand into her panties rubbing her pussy with his thumb. "Mm your already wet." He observed with a grin taking her panties off.

Embarrassed Laurel decided to excite him brushing her hips against his letting his cocks head brush her pussy lips. She kissed his chest sliding her body up and down moving her pussy lips against his cocks head until finally she guided it inside of her with her hand, making him push his full length into her. "Mmm Ted!" Laurel moaned feeling his hard 10 inches enter her. He was a full inch, maybe an inch and a half, bigger then Oliver.

Ted was happy that Laurel took the lead on entry, but he wanted to show her he wasn't the kind to just sit back and let her fuck him, he liked doing a lot of the work, it made him feel masculine. Pushing her up against the boxing ring Ted started pumping in and out of Laurel hard and fast going deep inside of her.

"UGHH GOD TED!" Laurel screamed feeling him fuck her. It sent tingles through her body that made her flinch. "Oh fuck Ted!" She moaned again.

Smirking Ted stuck his thumb in Laurels mouth pushing it in and out of her throat well he fucked her. "UGHHH" he moaned, his eyes looking a little blank "shit your tight! I bet that pansy hasn't fucked you like this before." He smirked talking about The Arrow well he fucked Laurel.

Gagging on his thumb Laurel nodded no. Her eyes filled with tears she was over whelmed with pleasure and couldn't do anything but nudge her hips forward every few thrusts.

"Uhh god Laurel you take big cock like a bitch!" Ted yelled pushing inside of her again.

Letting the tears fall out of her eyes Laurel felt that she was close, she couldn't take much more. Struggling she bit his thumb and grabbed the sides of his chest squirting all over his cock.

Laurels explosion didn't slow Ted down, but he did swipe some of the cum that was dripping from her up off of his cock as he continued to nail her. Sucking her juices off of his own finger Ted grinned "uhh shit I'm gonna cum!" He pulled out of Laurel rubbing him self. "Get on your knees!" He moaned.

Laurel smirked getting down to the ground "your gonna give me a big loud?" She said squeezing her breasts together. "Gonna give me some hot thick cum all over my face and tits?" She said going on. "I'm a dirty whore you better punish me and get it all over my face and hair."

"Uh-uh-uh!" Ted moaned exploding shooting right into laurels eye. Jerking his cock to get every drop out Ted dropped some more over her tits, on her nose, and in her mouth. It was a hot night, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.


	4. Roy learns a lesson in being a bitch

Oliver and Roy practised in the cave for what seemed like forever, when really it was only going up on an hour.

"God." Roy wiped some sweat off of his forehead throwing his muscle shirt off to the side. "Holy shit that was hard." He panted.

"I'm gonna go wash off in the shower." Oliver said throwing his t-shirt over with Roy's kicking off his gym pants. He pulled off his boxers outside of the showers and through them back into the cave.

"I think I will to." Roy took off his sweat pants and did the same with his under wear walking into the shower.

The guys didn't look at each other, they just exchanged a glance and a grin. Turning on two shower heads that were side by side Oliver got under one and Roy did the same.

"So." Oliver began to speak moving his head back letting the water go over his body. "How've ya been?" He asked grabbing his member beginning to stroke it gently. Neither thought much of it, the first time they were a little cautious but now it had become routine.

"Good, you?" The beginning of the conversations were always slightly awkward, but as Oliver did Roy grabbed his cock pumping it up and down slowly.

"Any 'good times' lately?" Oliver grinned asking him.

Roy smirked "the hottest thing happened-I fucked Felicity right here on her desk, she was nasty!" He got a little faster working his own cock thinking about it.

"You what!" Oliver turned to Roy. He was hard as a rock, his full nine inches sticking out.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think you still had any feelings for her." Roy looked at Oliver with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

Oliver ignored Roy's apology and punched him in the face. He knew he didn't have dibs on Felicity and that Felicity and Roy both needed to let some sexual frustration out, but he couldn't help but get mad.

"Jesus Oliver." Roy stood up slowly.

"I-I'm sorry." Oliver sighed.

"That's ok." Roy laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder. He never realized how awkward it would be, they never made actual physical contact in the shower, aside from maybe a slap on the ass.

"It's ok." Oliver also felt the awkward tension but he didn't say anything about it. If he was to be totally honest he liked the feeling of Roy's hand on his wet shoulder.

"Sorry man." Roy said taking his hand back.

"That's ok." Oliver replied quickly spanking Roy. But it wasn't like usual, his hand staid there an extra few seconds squeezing Roy's ass and when he took it off he spanked him again before turning back to his shower head.

Roy blushed, his cock stood up to 7 hard inches when Oliver spanked, squeezed, and spanked him again. "That was a little more feely then usually." Roy smirked deliberately tilting his head to see Oliver's cock.

When he went to glance at Roy Oliver noticed the look and decided to just go for it "you ever get fucked before?" He smirked.

"Maybe." Roy grinned turning to face Oliver instead of just glancing at him. "But I think I'm about to." He smirked laying his hand on Oliver's abs.

Oliver grinned and leaned in kissing Roy. Grabbing him by the ass he picked him up and pushed him against the shower wall grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"Ummmm." Roy moaned when Oliver stroked him. "That feels so good." He closed his eyes.

"Damn right." Oliver grinned putting Roy down and turning him down pushing him back to the wall "I'm gonna fuck you now." He didn't wanna mess around to long, he wanted to get straight to business, and he did. Jamming his dick into Roy's ass Oliver moved in and out slowly.

"Uhhhh god Oliver." Roy moaned as Oliver pushed his face to the cold wet wall. "I feel so dirty."

"I bet you do." Oliver said plowing Roy's ass speeding up. "Mm so tight." He spanked Roy fucking him.

"Oliver-Oliver your-y-your hurting me." Roy began to tear up, but he didn't cry.

"Just-I'm soon-mmmm." Oliver ignored Roy fucking him hard and deep.

"Oliver I said your hurting me." Roy whimpered.

"Shut up Roy." Oliver stuffed his fingers in Roy's mouth to keep him quiet well he kept fucking him. Oliver decided he wanted to take this on the move. Picking Roy up Oliver kept his cock in him carrying him out to Felicity's desk dropping him on it. "Now where were we?" He smirked stuffing his cock back into his protege.

"Uhh fuck Oliver!" Roy moaned beginning to stroke his own cock.

"Uh shit Roy I'm gonna cum!" Oliver shouted. "I'm-I'm" he pulled out of Roy stroking himself aiming his cock up to shoot at Roy's face "uhh I'm coming!" He shouted cumming all over Roy's chest and face.

Smiling Roy wiped up all of Oliver's cum that he could and licked it off of his fingers. "Let me clean you up good Ollie." He said getting on his knees putting Oliver's member into his mouth sucking all the extra cum off.


	5. Felicity gets what she's always wanted

**authors note: here it is! Olicity :) addressing some guest reviews~ What does bdsm mean? and don't worry momma Smoak will have to test Ray out for Felicity of course ;) **

Days had passed since Oliver had learned of Roy and Felicity's "interaction" and he was trying to deal with it without bringing it up or confronting Felicity but he just couldn't. It should have been a normal day, he should have learned to live with it, but he couldn't. "Felicity." He said looking at her from across The Arrow Cave. They were alone.

"Ya Oliver?" She smiled lovingly looking at him.

"I-I know about you and Roy." He sighed looking down. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, it was really none of his business but he had to know, he had to.

"What about me and Roy?" She asked innocently looking at him.

"I know you, I know... I know you and he, I know you fucked him!" He started off nervous and unsure, but he yelled his last words like she did some thing wrong.

"So what!?" Felicity protested angrily.

"So it's unprofessional." He had to think of a way to make this relevant, when in reality it was only unprofessional that they did it here where they worked.

"What about it? I'm a single woman in the 21st century and I need a physical relationship." She began speaking normally but as Oliver she got angry through out her sentence "if you won't fuck me some one has to!" She didn't realize how silly or jealous it sounded but she didn't care. And in the heat of the moment she just hoped he didn't notice how off putting it sounded.

"Well maybe I will." Oliver grinned whispering into her ear.

Felicity hadn't even noticed they got so close during the conversation, so feeling his breath made her cringe. Her body felt tingles and shivers went through her. "Ol-Oliver?" She asked laying a hand on his back.

"Yes Felicity?" Oliver responded looking down at her picking her up by her ass laying her down by her computer rubbing her leg.

"What are you.. What are you doing?" The blonde was a little taken off her feet, she barely got her words out.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Oliver spoke as he slid her skirt down looking at her nice wet panties.

"Ye-yes." Her confidence wasn't like it was when she was with Roy, she some how felt physically superior to him, yet Oliver sexually intimidated her. "But I want these to." She tried to talk smug and grinned unbuttoning his shirt slowly sliding it off of him to see his abs that she loved ever so much.

"Good." Oliver grinned down at her as he unbuttoned her pink shirt. "Let's let your hair down." He smiled taking her pony tail out. He was now staring at her in her panties and bra sitting on the table, she looked stunning. Her body was equally as amazing as he imagined it would be.

Taking Oliver's belt off Felicity slid his pants down with her feet so he stood in his boxers. His black boxer shorts were tight and left a perfect imprint of his unhardened cock. "That looks nice." She spoke, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Glad you like it." Oliver smirked taking his under wear off letting his cock hang out feeling the coolness of the air hit it. "Now you've seen mine." He eyed her panties "my turn." Oliver grinned sticking his thumb in her panties ripping them.

Felicity blushed as her tight wet pussy lips became exposed. Looking up at Oliver she took a hold of his cock gently pumping his limp seven inches.

"I-oh that feels nice." Oliver moaned unhooking the blondes bra letting her perky boobs free. They were amazing. Her breasts weren't huge but they were perky and her nipples were perfectly penny sized gems.

Blinking when she became fully exposed Felicity tilted her head down just a little giving herself slight protection from his view. She kept jerking him up and down feeling his member harden. After a few minutes of working him he was a full nine inches, she only thought Roy was big.

Knowing he was ready Oliver moved Felicity's hand off of his member kissing her deeply.

Felicity explored Oliver's mouth contently until she felt his hands grasp her ass and his cock push into her pussy. "Oh god!" She gasped. She had often wondered what having him inside her/not her ear/would be like, and it was amazing.

Oliver smiled at Felicity's reaction, he then proceeded to pull out of her and push in.. Deeper this time. Her pussy was tighter then anyone he had ever entered. It was purely exhilarating. "Felicity your amazing.." Oliver said with a smile as he moved in and out of her.

"Agh-I-thank you?" She wasn't sure how to respond to that, all she could think of was the feeling of pure bliss she was experiencing.

"Your welcome." Oliver could feel the awkwardness of the exchange but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the feeling of their sexual organs meeting. He didn't stop or slow down for even a second, he continued giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Oliver I-I-I." She was trying to speak but she couldn't. Every time Felicity almost got the sentence out he was pushing into her again making her feel to good for words.

"You can say it baby." Oliver smiled fucking her hard.

"I'm gonna squirt!" She screamed uncontrollably squirming fighting the orgasm.

Holding Felicity's arms fucking her Oliver kept pushing in deeper moving faster and harder. "Come on, cum for me!" He yelled wanting to feel her juices cover his cock.

"I'm cumming!" Felicity yelled squirting all over Oliver's cock.

Even with her squirming and cumming Oliver kept plowing her, he kept going with the rhythm. He fucked her deeper and deeper until he came with her pulling out looking down at her yummy cream filled flower.


	6. Donna gets a big surprise

Malcom walked through the air port hastily going down a stair well that was meant for walking up. Near the top as he began moving down he knocked a woman in a tight pink dress right off the side, that woman was Donna Smoak.

It should have been a normal day, she didn't expect some business man to important for everybody else to hit her off the edge. Fear struck as she fell, but thankfully Malcoms lightning fast reflexes caught her ankle. "Oh my god!" She yelled. Malcom was clearly wrong, but so she was dangling between it and a concrete floor so to Donna it felt like a thread "help!" She screamed again.

"Don't worry m'am I've got you." Malcom assured her in a calm voice. Keeping her ankle held tightly Malcom grasped further up her leg with his other hand and pulled her up laying her safely on the step below him. He hadn't noticed she was so gorgeous before he knocked her down. "I'm so sorry, please let me buy you a coffee for your troubles? Maybe dinner instead?" Of course a woman like that was married, she was to stunning not to be but he still felt obliged to make it up to her.

Donnas cheeks were red with fear still, she felt safe with a man like that watching her, but of course she was shaken. "Well you seemed like you were in a hurry I wouldn't want to hold you up." Donna smiled.

"Please, I can cancel anything in the way, I'd really like to make this up to you." He tried not to sound creepy, being a stranger and all.

"Well alright then, I'm Donna." She smiled putting her hand out "Donna Smoak." She finished.

"I'm Malcom Merlyn." Malcom said shaking her hand.

After dinner Malcom was driving Donna to where she had asked him to, her daughters apartment. "So what's your daughters name?" He asked trying not to stare at how perfectly her dress for around her large breasts.

"Felicity." Donna smiled. "You said you had a son?"

"Yes I do, Tommy." He was processing this, Felicity Smoak! That was the girl that worked with Oliver! This was certainly useful.. But not for now.. His cock was beginning to rise looking at her. He stared into her chest and his cock rised pushing against his zipper forming a noticeable bulge.

Noticing Malcoms stare Donna smirked looking at his buldge and back to his eyes that were fixed on her breasts. "Do you like these?" She looked at him pushing her tits together in the tight pink dress. Sitting on his lap when he was speechless Donna pushed his face down into her chest "I asked if you liked these?" She repeated swaying her hips along his buldge practically dry humping him.

Malcom began breathing heavily god this was hot. "I-" he almost answered before she shoved his face into her delightful cleavage. His pants had a wet spot developing from all her grinding against his boner, this chick was crazy! "I like them a lot." He smiled when she let him lift his head back up.

"you must be excited." Donna grinned feeling his boner she moved her head in kissing his neck and the side of his face. "You must be really excited." She whispered once she was at his ear. She slid her hips away from his waist so she could grab his zipper and pull it down.

Once Malcoms zipper was down he reached inside and pulled his hard 8" dick up from his under wear. Reaching up to Donnas crotch he lightly smacked her visible pussy. "Your tight dress rides up on that nice wet pussy very good." He smirked.

ignoring Malcoms comment Donna lowered her waist down pushing his cock inside of her self. She wasn't wearing any under wear. Moaning Donna slid her wet pussy up and then moved back down again "mm Malcom you've got such a big thick dick it fills my tight little cunt up nicely." She smirked.

Malcom liked being complimented on his junk for he was quite proud of it and all the girls it made happy. He wasn't just going to sit there well Donna fucked him though. Bucking his hips Malcom pushed into her pussy grabbing her long blonde hair doing it again. "You like that?" He asked plowing into her yanking on the long strands of hair. "Ya you like that!" He grinned fucking her hard and deep.

"'mmmm I love that big cock inside of me!" Donna moaned grinding her pussy against the base of his cock before moving up again.

"Ya you naughty slut!" Malcom grunted as he pushed up into her harder and harder each time. "You love dick so much you can't even wait to get undressed. You just yank it out and shove it up your slutty little cunt." He smirked feeling powerful as he pushed into her. "Well I still wanna see these big tits your hiding." He chuckled grabbing her breasts with his hands pulling down the top section of her dress.

Not responding to Malcom Donna road his cock like the wildest bull in the show. She slammed down on him each time rough with no remorse, she wanted to make him cum and she knew she could. She was going at such a pace she was sure he wouldn't keep up and she knew he'd be dropping his little load any minute.

"Agh shit!" Malcom yelled moaning as Donna sped up "if you keep riding me like that I'm not going to be able to make that little cunt squirt." He wanted to pull out and show her who was boss but it was to good. "I'm just gonna-jus-just gonna cum!" He tilted his head back in relief as he exploded into her tight pussy.


End file.
